falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Graphic t-shirts
Graphic t-shirts are a large collection of clothing that can be obtained in Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Graphic T-Shirt Pack." Characteristics Graphic t-shirts are comprised of a basic t-shirt with one of twenty four graphic designs alongside one of the multiple pairs of worn skinny jeans. These designs range from Nuka-Cola, Grognak the Barbarian, to even Sunset Sarsaparilla. All variants have identical stats with the exception of their cap value. Graphic t-shirts grant a +2 Charisma bonus when worn. These outfits can only be worn with arm armor; they can have ballistic weave applied to them. Designs Locations * Many t-shirts are found in two suitcases and a wooden crate: ** A suitcase at Skylanes Flight 1981, together with the note Letter from Randall. ** A suitcase in a rusted trailer at Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates, together with the note Calvin's letter. ** A wooden crate in a Novice locked storage room, ground floor of Hubris Comics, together with the Manager's note. * Can be bought in larger than normal quantities at Fallon's Basement in Diamond City. * Can be found in dressers, suitcases, and wardrobes across the Commonwealth. * Newly recruited settlers can spawn with any variant. Notes * The graphic t-shirt pack claims to come with over twenty-five outfits, but in reality, it only comes with around twenty four designs. The remaining six are likely the result of the different pants. * The graphic t-shirt pack was created by Aarwyn. Bugs * The design of the Hubris Comics t-shirt is actually a variant of an Unstoppables t-shirt. Gallery CC_graphic_t-shirts_Letter_from_Randall_Skylanes_Flight_1207.jpg|Suitcase with t-shirts and note at Skylanes Flight 1981 CC_graphic_t-shirts_Calvin's_letter_FGTE.jpg|Suitcase with t-shirts with note at Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates CC_graphic_t-shirts_Manager's_note_Hubris_Comics.jpg|Wooden crate with t-shirts and note inside Hubris Comics Abraxo t-shirt female.jpg|Abraxo Astoundingly Awesome t-shirt male.jpg|Astoundingly Awesome Astoundingly Awesome t-shirt female.jpg Blue Nuka-Cola t-shirt male.jpg|Blue Nuka-Cola Blue Nuka-Cola t-shirt female.jpg Blue Red Rocket t-shirt male.jpg|Blue Red Rocket Blue Red Rocket t-shirt female.jpg Blue Vault 111 t-shirt male.jpg|Blue Vault 111 Blue Vault 111 t-shirt female.jpg Captain Cosmos t-shirt male.jpg|Captain Cosmos Captain Cosmos t-shirt female.jpg General Atomics t-shirt male.jpg|General Atomics General Atomics t-shirt female.jpg Green Vault Boy t-shirt male.jpg|Green Vault Boy Green Vault Boy t-shirt female.jpg Grognak t-shirt male.jpg|Grognak Grognak t-shirt female.jpg Guns and Bullets t-shirt male.jpg|Guns and Bullets Guns and Bullets t-shirt female.jpg Hard Work t-shirt male.jpg|Hard Work Hard Work t-shirt female.jpg Hot Rodder t-shirt male.jpg|Hot Rodder Hot Rodder t-shirt female.jpg Hubris Comics t-shirt male.jpg|Hubric Comics Hubris Comics t-shirt female.jpg Nuka-Cherry t-shirt male.jpg|Nuka-Cherry Nuka-Cherry t-shirt female.jpg Nuka-Girl t-shirt male.jpg|Nuka-Girl Nuka-Girl_t-shirt_female.jpg Nuka-World t-shirt male.jpg|Nuka-World Nuka-World t-shirt female.jpg Red Nuka-Cola t-shirt male.jpg|Red Nuka-Cola Red Nuka-Cola t-shirt female.jpg Red Rocket t-shirt male.jpg|Red Rocket Red Rocket t-shirt female.jpg Red Vault Boy t-shirt male.jpg|Red Vault Boy Red Vault Boy t-shirt female.jpg RobCo t-shirt male.jpg|RobCo RobCo t-shirt female.jpg Sunset Sarsaparilla t-shirt male.jpg|Sunset Sarsaparilla Sunset Sarsaparilla t-shirt female.jpg Unstoppables t-shirt male.jpg|Unstoppables Unstoppables t-shirt female.jpg Vault-Tec overseer t-shirt male.jpg|Vault-Tec overseer Vault-Tec overseer t-shirt female.jpg Vault-Tec t-shirt male.jpg|Vault-Tec Vault-Tec t-shirt female.jpg White Vault 111 t-shirt male.jpg|White Vault 111 White Vault 111 t-shirt female.jpg Category:Creation Club armor and clothing